Epic Saga IV: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare/Script: Part Six
a hazardous submarine, Beecanoe asks Terios where their next target is... Beecanoe: Hey, witch! In order to become stronger than that simpleton of a Saurian, I'm telling you where are we going! Terios: ..... is quiet... Beecanoe: {scoffs} Be my guest! seemed to be perking up to Beecanoe's chargin Terios: Why can you not be silent!? Beecanoe: Say what!?! Terios: I am asking you a simple question and all you are doing is making me lose patience... If you really want to know where I am taking you, then feast your sights all around you. Beecanoe: {!!!!} WE'RE HERE!??!?!? takes a peek outside the mirrors and notices a school of hammerhead sharks and crayfish Beecanoe: Oh, joy... It's all a piece of shit! Terios: Do not lose yourself, Dry Bones... This is not just what you can call "shit". Take further examinations... Beecanoe: ... uses his Shred ability to study the sea creatures and notices something peculiar about them Terios: Now do you get it? Beecanoe: Yeah, but how the hell did this happen? Terios: If I'm right, then these fish have harnessed the powers of Overlord Apocalypse, Sultan Penumbra, and Emperor Shiroan... However, it is a tad bit weaker compared to the original thing. rolls his eyes in a displeased fashion... Terios: What is with that look??? Beecanoe: Okay, these pieces of shit stole power from three evil beings that deserved to die! Terios: I see... And here I thought you had great loyalty and respect for your elders. Beecanoe: BLASPHEMY!!!! fish moan vigorously... Beecanoe: Well, would you look at that?! The fish wanna play! Terios: They are guarding the first artifact we need. Isolate yourself out of here and collect the item. Beecanoe: {scoffs again} Don't tell me what to do... Dry Bones individual opens the hatch with a harpoon... Beecanoe: Hee-hee... Looks like you're gonna pay an eternal visit... TO HELL!!!! school turn their bodies around... School: RRRRRRRAAAAAMMMMMMMWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beecanoe: all of this gets done for, Ouroburos will die! Let's dance, freaks! AHAHAHA!! charges at the fish until he makes contact within their distance School: UUUUUUUUHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Beecanoe: Well, I've already told you... charges up his Black Fire of the Necro-inferno technique, with no real effort Beecanoe: ..... YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!! launches his attack at the school of fish, but they dodge Terios: creatures must be more powerful than I thought... Beecanoe: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE AVOIDED MY ALL-POWERFUL MOVE!?!?!?! kicks and punches around like an angry ragdoll... Beecanoe: WHY, WHY, WHHHHY!?!?!? School: NAAAAAAAAAYYYYYRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is wide open, and the fish attempt to finally attack decides to use her magical abilities to stop time, itself... Meaning harm for the sea creatures, but not Beecanoe, as it doesn't freeze him Beecanoe: {mutters} Guess that hag is useful after all... Terios: that the enemies have stopped in their own tracks, the fool can have the finishing move... quickly flips off the frozen fish and recharges his attack... Beecanoe: Unless if I'm mistaken, all of you are shit. But whatever! BLACK FIRE OF THE NECRO INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!! move slowly collides into the fish, who have just been unfrozen... Terios: seems my magic has already brushed off... Yet, it it too late. School: AAAAWWWR????! {BLAAAAAAAASSSSSTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} fish have already disintegrated Beecanoe: I, the mighty Beecanoe, have prevailed again! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... swims patiently over to the first artifact, but not without mooning the dead fish around him first Beecanoe: Alas! swims back to the submarine and gives the artifact to Terios... Beecanoe: Why so serious, Terios?! I GOT THE ITEM!!! kicks Beecanoe in the waist... Beecanoe: YA-OOOW!!! Terios: This does not mean anything. What I just witnessed was nothing more than a fight with worthless pawns. Beecanoe: Grr! You damn witch!! Terios: You cannot expect gratitude if a battle such as that was merely unappreciated. That is why you... expression of unsatisfaction turns into relief and warmness when kissing Beec's cheek... Terios: ... Suprisingly exceeded my expectations. blinks twice not knowing what just happened Beecanoe: {drools} Terios: Then again, this meant to occur since I gained back two of my powers... It was worthwhile. shakes off the kiss... Beecanoe: So then, how many more do we have to look for!? Terios: By my calculations, I would say four more: one in the sky, another in Hell, and as we speak, I sent the two Replica partners off at the City of Herald where one more remains... The last fragment can only be visible if you kill Ouroburos once and for all. By then, my true form will come forth in existence... Beecanoe: Haha! So is that it? Spare me the details, witch... BECAUSE HE'S FINALLY GONNA DIE FOR ALL THE TROUBLE HE CAUSED!!!!!!! and Beecanoe head off to a different location... (Meanwhile back at the WOA Headquarters...) ETG: Hey, Genius! I completed my first mission! No. 445: Okay, then... But are you up for a different task? shrugs his shoulders ETG: Meh... What's it, anyway!? Dark Guy: He's not too sure as of now, but it involves Master Ouroburos. ETG: Ouroburos??? No. 445: He's a rock golem made out of ice originating from Planet Sauria, which has been destroyed centuries ago by Terios, with Megaman on board when he was brainwashed... Megaman: Again, I never wanted all this to happen. I have those who I fight for: peace, harmony, and thwarting the plans of Dr. Wily... No. 445: What about Roll, then? Megaman: Her too, but a lot of individuals keep asking if I have a thing for her... I'm a Robot Master, so why would I? Dark Guy: {eyes rolling} Oooooookay... But seriously, ETG, Ouroburos is right now fighting Roid along with a Giga Fuzzy with a connection to Planet Sauria. Just please help the two out and then report back to us! ETG: Gotcha, Guy-kun! drops his traditional smoke bomb and then goes elsewhere... {BOOOM!!} Megaman: If anyone's curious, what does "ETG" stand for? Dark Guy: So far, we don't know. No. 445: There are some occasions to where we'd rather not say. (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga